Child's Play: Halloween Tradition
by TheFifthSister
Summary: For Myka and HG, Halloween isn't just a holiday, its a gift. Takes place in my Child's Play universe and involves Bering and Wells and their daughter.


Traditions are often born in the most innocent of repetitive ways. In the Bering-Wells residence their Halloween tradition was a gift.

On Emma's first Halloween they'd decided to take her to the B&B for the annual dinner and movie night they'd held every year. Helena had assured Myka she'd get Emma ready to go while she sat back and read for a little while. Helena had surprised Myka by bringing Emma down dressed as a pumpkin. She had on a little pumpkin suit with a smiley face on the front and a matching hat with a little green stalk on it. Myka had immediately burst into tears, smothered her with kisses and taken no end of photos and spent the rest of the evening showing off her little pumpkin.

On Emma's second Halloween Myka had decided it was her turn to pick a costume for Emma. She'd made Helena wait downstairs while she dressed her. When she strolled into the room balancing Emma on her hip, a goofy grin on her face and Emma sucking one of her fingers Helena's heart had melted at the sight. Emma was dressed as a ladybug; a black bodysuit with a heart emblazed on the front, a red tutu and matching wings and then a little headband with heart antennas on top. Myka had called her 'our little love bug' and Helena had laughed and wrapped the pair of them in her arms. After taking several photos and laughing as Emma crawled around the living room making the wings flap with the movement they took her off to the B&B so her aunts and uncles could fill her belly with chocolate.

On Emma's third Halloween Helena had insisted it was her turn again and was pretty smug when she'd said that Myka would approve of her choice. Myka waited in the living room, pacing back and forth from her excitement and curiosity. Just when she'd thought she could maybe creep up the stairs and sneak a peek she heard footsteps coming down. Emma came barrelling through the door, arms raised in front of her and growling like a monster, the bandages of her mummy costume flapping behind her as she ran into Myka's arms, pretending to attack her mother. Myka feigned fright and despair but ended up laughing as Emma broke character to kiss her instead.  
"Terrible twos don't seem quite so terrible now, do they?" Helena had quipped and they indulged their daughter in a little more play before taking her off to the B&B to scare her aunts and uncles.

On Emma's fourth Halloween Myka had announced that she'd found the perfect costume but wouldn't give Helena any clue as to what it was. So Helena paced back and forth in the living room, a dance now firmly engrained into their tradition, and waited with baited breath for the unveiling. Footsteps. She turned to face the door and waited. She was speechless and fell to her knees. Myka walked through the door holding Emma's hand and the sight brought tears to her eyes. Emma stood before her dressed in a Victorian dress. It was white with a flowing skirt, trimmed with white lace and tied with ribbons. She wore a matching petticoat, white gloves and a broach of Helena's. Around her neck was one of Helena's necklaces and her curls were twisted up and clipped to the back of her head. Helena wished she could freeze this moment forever, her little girl stood before her dressed so beautifully. She looked like an angel. She looked like Christina once had when she'd dressed her eldest daughter as a child. The resemblance didn't escape her. Her eyes filled with tears and a smile lit her face.

"Well, look at you," she managed to choke out.

"Pincess, mummy," Emma announced, punctuated with a small hand pointing at herself.

Helena laughed, crawling forward and pulling Emma into her arms and holding her tight. She wiped a stray tear from her face as she lifted Emma and faced Myka.

"Thank you," Helena kissed her and the two cuddled their little princess before taking photos and then heading to the B&B for movie night and dinner.

This year's Halloween saw the tradition change slightly. Emma was now four, had a greater grasp of the English language and had a few ideas of her own. After Helena had explained the concept of a secret to her and when she was allowed to keep them from her mothers, the two had plotted this year's costume. Once again Myka paced, not knowing what to expect. Whenever she left her wife and daughter to their own devices mischief always ensued.

Footsteps. Myka braced herself . Emma ran into the room and Myka didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"Hand over the artefact," Emma demanded, one small purple gloved hand extended and all false bravado in her little suit, a pink shirt poking out from under her jacket. Her curls hung down round her shoulders and framed her face. She stood there, a miniature Myka. Myka was speechless. A smile spread and she knelt down to fuss with the suit and place kisses all over Emma's face.

"Don't you look gorgeous, baby girl?" Myka fawned.

"I'm agent. Just like you and Mummy," she told her mother proudly. "I stop bad guys and save the world."

"I made her a mini-Tesla to go with it," Helena said from the doorway as she watched the two exchanging Eskimo kisses and the look of joy on Myka's face. Myka looked at her suddenly, about to protest. "Before you worry, it's perfectly safe. It merely lights up; no danger whatsoever. It's on your bed Emma."

Emma scampered off to get it and Myka rose to her feet, walking to Helena and pulling her into her arms and hugging her. "She looks adorable. Thank you." Myka kissed her. "But if she Teslas anyone for real it's all your fault."

"I assure you it's harmless and I had a talk with her about how we only use Tesla's as a last resort, not to mention the fact that she should never touch any of ours." Suddenly something flew into the room and made them both jump. "Should have had the same talk with her about the grappler I made too..."

Myka's eyebrows rose, practically into her hairline and she looked at Helena who quickly got to Emma's side, resetting the grappler and putting it in a drawer in the foyer.

"Righty-ho then, shall we collect your Uncle Pete for trick-or-treating?" She asked Emma as she ushered her towards her shoes by the front door, helping her get into before grabbing a coat for herself and Emma and fleeing out the door. Myka shook her head with a smirk, grabbed her car keys and her own jacket and followed her family. She was already planning how she was going to repay Helena next year.


End file.
